badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Buckler Kordyne
"Just like your grandsire-the same rebellious attitude, same carefree manner. Every time I look at you, I see him returned from beyond the silent valleys. Aye, you're the very model of Feryn Kordyne." -Brang Forgefire Buckler Kordyne was the son of Adarin Kordyne, grandson of Feryn Kordyne, brother of Clerun Kordyne, brother-in-law of Clarinna, and uncle of Calla and Urfa. He was the Blademaster of the Long Patrol, and was known for not wanting to wear a Long Patrol uniform, not speaking as most hares do and generally disliking Salamandastron's regimental life in peaceful times. History After Buckler got in trouble for insubordination, Lord Brang Forgefire sent him and his best friend Subaltern Diggs to Clerun's farm in west Mossflower Woods; on the way, they were to visit Redwall Abbey and deliver two bellropes to Abbess Marjoram. Along the way, the duo rescued Flibber from the Ravagers, and later joined forces with the Witherspyk Performing Players before continuing their journey. En route to Redwall, Flib was recaptured, along with two young hedgehogs; meeting up with the Guosim, led by Flib's father Jango Bigboat, Buckler and his remaining friends proceeded to Redwall to report the situation to the creatures there. Upon their arrival, the Abbess revealed to Buckler Redwall's current position with the Ravagers. Buckler agreed to lead a search party into Mossflower to find the Ravagers; his band returned empty-handed, save for one vermin captive, and Buckler's sister-in-law Clarinna. Clarinna informed Buckler that Clerun had been slain by the Ravager captain Zwilt the Shade, and that her babes Calla and Urfa were stolen like all the other little ones. Outraged, Buckler swore to slay Zwilt; however, before he could resume his search of Mossflower, Zwilt and Vilaya appeared with a full force outside Redwall and demanded a surrender, threatening to kill all the babes they had captured if the Redwallers did not comply. Buckler, recognizing the broadsword Zwilt was carrying as the one that had formerly belonged to Clerun, charged out of Redwall alone and challenged the sable to a fight. Vilaya had her archers drive him off with arrows; the Ravagers then retreated, saying they would return. Buckler again led a force into Mossflower to seek out the Ravagers, hoping to stop them before they came back to Redwall. With the help of Axtel Sturnclaw, the force of Guosim and Redwallers found the lair and charged it; however, it was deserted. Scouts detected that the Ravagers had already left for Redwall; Buckler led the search party back and set up a defense inside the Abbey. When Zwilt and four of his lackeys managed to get in, Buckler again challenged the sable to a duel. The two battled, with the young hare constantly coming out with the upper paw, far outdoing Zwilt in speed and skill. Realizing he was about to lose, Zwilt took Dubdub hostage, and threatened to run him through. Buckler immediately dropped his weapon and offered to give his life in return for that of the babe; Zwilt seemed to accept the offer, and would have beheaded Buckler, had not Clarinna stepped in at the last second and slain the sable. After the Ravagers were defeated, Buckler and Subaltern Diggs returned to Salamandastron; there, the young hare was honored by Lord Brang, given the Blademaster's Medal, and the opportunity to be promoted to a general in the Long Patrol (but he refused saying that he would be okay being the Blademaster). He later trained Brang's successor Ambrevina Rockflash in the use of Clerun's broadsword. Category:Males Category:Hares Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Long Patrol Members